There's Something About Paine
by Lulunokoi
Summary: PainexLulu HOTT The origin of Paine's attitude... kinda. co-authored by Ryoko Zero


The Origin of Paine:

One day in the land of Spira….

A young girl named Paine's life will be forever changed. It was a sunny bright day, however the shadows of five men darkened her day. "In the alley BITCH!" one of them shouted. Paine was shoved into a dark alleyway as the five men proceeded to rip off her clothes down to her panties and charged for assault. "HELP ME!" Paine screamed as the lager of the five began to rape her. He reached around, roughly grabbing her breasts laughing as she made a whimpering noise "Kyaaaaaaa!", 

"I like it when they squirm!" he grunts. Pinning her down to the ground face first with one hand and unzipping his pants with the other. 

"OHHHHH, I'm gonna enjoy this, Get READY! OH YEAH!" as he thrust up her ass. 

"Aieeeeee!" Paine screamed "Please stop, SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEE?!" She squeezed her eyes shut and began to hope for a miracle. And She was answered. 

"Stop right there!" shouted a dark figure. The other four men charged to answer, but were met wall of flame. The dark figure had revealed herself as Lulu "Get off her!" she asserted. Fearing the fate of his fallen comrades, Paine's rapist kindly fled the seen squealing like a bitch only to be met with a thunderbolt from Lulu. He was no more.

"Get up, weakling," Lulu said coldly, seemingly offering Paine no comfort. "Come with me and I will teach you to be strong." The girl only looked at her blankly, too much in agony to move. "I said, get up, bitch," Lulu growled. "I own you now." She had no choice to comply, but, as she stood, she lost consciousness.

It surprised Paine when she found herself on the top floor of a temple, with no exit in sight. The bed, large enough fill half of the extensive room, was round, and covered in red satin pillows and black silk sheets. "I see you are awake… good." a voice says from behind her. Something lands on the bed beside her, and she looks to see a chocolate bar nestled on a pillow; she looked at her savior. "Get your strength up, I will need you soon." Lulu ordered, as she changed into luxurious black lingerie.

As she took small bites of her meager meal, Paine guiltily admired the figure of the older woman. She sat, transfixed by silky black hair, and luminescent, alabaster skin. Large, bountiful breasts called to the girl, and she began to feel her blood run hot. "Your eyes say it all," Lulu cooed. "I would ask you to stop undressing me with your eyes, but it would be a lie." Paine had the good grace to blush.

Lulu lovingly pulls a whip from one of the many black leather suitcases surrounding them. "You. Naked. Now. Understand?" It was most definitely not a request. Paine obediently does as her Mistress says, quivering with fear and a hint of excitement.

The dark mage approaches the bed, licking the pummel of the whip suggestively. Casually, she flips the girl onto her stomach, smirking. "This will hurt… but you will enjoy it." Without warning, a pain, so powerful that it was cold as ice, crept up her back. She looked over her shoulder in surprise, to see Lulu lick her lips seductively. She felt the sting of a slap on her face, as Lulu scolded her. "I didn't say you could look. Ten extra lashes!" They came in quick succession.

Before she could even cry out, she was flipped onto her back, flinching when her wounds met the silk. "All pain melts down into pleasure eventually," Lulu said, noting the girl's reaction. Several more flashes of hurt surprised the already half unconscious Paine. "Relax… It's time for your reward."

The girl felt a hot wetness creep into her stinging wounds, chasing the pain away. "Your agony tastes divine." She shivered, her eyes clenching shut, a gasp catching in her throat as her "Savior's" tongue slide over a particularly aching spot. She felt hands cup her breasts, squeezing almost gently. The mouth that traced her wounds traveled downwards to engulf one of her aching nipples, biting down. "Mmm," cooed Lulu, around her mouthful of flesh.

Paine squealed, hand flying to the dark head at her chest. "Itaaaiiiii."

"Calm down, it's getting to the best part, you impatient girl." The words were followed by her tongue, soothing away the throbbing. Slowly, the warmth of Lulu's mouth made it's way downward, pausing at her navel to dip into the impression, before continuing on it's way.

"I'm hoping you taste as good smell…" whispered Lulu, her hot breath sending shivers through the prone girl. Without warning her tongue thrust forward, spearing Paine's aching vessel. 

"God!" the girl exclaimed, legs clamping down on Lulu's head. The woman paid her no mind, opening her mouth wide and sucking hard. 

It didn't take long for Paine to succumb to her soft tongue, and Lulu soon found herself with a mouthful of the girl's hot juices. She pulled back, making sure the gray haired girl was watching as she swallowed.

"Delicious; I was right. I want more; you have to taste it too."

Long fingers worked their way into Paine's lower lips, swirling around the remaining liquid, before coming back up drenched. "Taste," she commanded, bringing them to the girl's mouth. Paine did as she was told, feeling oddly aroused by the action of consuming her own cum. Her lips were captured in a kiss, and she moaned.

Pulling back, Lulu looked into Paine's crimson eyes. "How do you feel?" she asked, a smirk forming on her lips. The girl only nodded, unable to express in words what she was feeling. Lulu nodded back and stood, removing herself from the bed and walking to yet another suitcase.

When she turned back around, she was wearing what Paine knew to be a strap-on. "I will make you mine," she said, approaching the bed once again. The girl's eyes opened wide at the size of the phallus, it was almost ten inches in length, and an inch and a half thick. "Are you enjoying your lesson?" She asked, crawling over the girl on all fours. Without waiting for answer, she rammed the faux-cock into the girl, smirking at her squeal of pain.

"Too big." Paine cried, trying to push Lulu away.

"Oh really… How would you like to feel the power?" the dark mage asked, and Paine froze immediately. Could she…

Lulu slid out, and affixed the strap-on onto her lover, lying down beside her and waiting. Crouching above her, Paine hesitated. "Bitch; what are you waiting for? Give it to me," she demanded, grabbing her own breasts, teasing her nipples to hardness. The sight of it made Paine's eyes fill with fury. It was her turn to have the power.

Grabbing the woman's hips, she thrust into her with rage. Lulu gasped, throwing her head back in pleasure. "YES! You have learned." she exclaimed, as the girl pumped into her harshly. Soon, she quivered in climax, and the girl stilled.

Believing it was over, Lulu began to relax, breathing deeply and smiling at the girl. Paine, still angry, bent down and sank her teeth into the woman's breast, drawing blood. Lulu screamed in pain, tangling one hand into the girl's short hair and attempting to pull her away.

"Who's scared now, bitch?" Paine demanded, as she moved backwards, forcing Lulu's head to her crotch. "Suck it," she ordered, feeling a rush of power when the woman meekly complied. She maneuvered the weakened dark mage so that she could taste of her as well, and proceeded to feast upon her. "Relax, you'll enjoy this," the girl said mockingly, then thrust hard into her mouth. Lulu made a muffled sound of discomfort, but continued doing what she was told.

Despite the girl's roughness, Lulu found herself climaxing into Paine's mouth. Paine pushed the dark mage away, and climbed up her body, so that they faced each other. Without a word, she pulled Lulu to her, and captured her mouth in a kiss. The woman tasted herself on the girl's tongue, and was forced to swallow her own fluids.

Paine ended the kiss, and pulled Lulu to her. Gently cupping the woman's breast, she whispered into her ear, "I will love you forever, Mistress." The sentiment was followed by a soft, chaste kiss to the cheek.

They lay there, spent, for a while, but all to soon, Lulu stood and dressed.From behind them came the sound of the door creaking open. The dark mage walked toward the door, smiling. "I love you too," she called over her shoulder, and then she was gone.

****

2 Years Later…

It was the night before the big concert, and the sound of the ex-summoner's crying could be heard outside her dressing room. Paine gently cupped the girl's face in her hand. "Don't cry, I will make you strong…"

****

TBC!!!


End file.
